PROJECT SUMMARY ? Core B The major goals of the Molecular Biology Core is to provide expert and efficient laboratory services to Project 1 (Saper), Project 2 (Scammell), Project 3 (Fuller) and Project 4 (Dymecki/Vanderhorst). We also anticipate that our transcriptomics work will inform selective pharmacological targets for Project 5 (Wellman). The major duties of Core B are management and genotyping of mutant mouse colonies, performing in situ hybridization (RNAscope), preparation of viral vectors, including the development of new genetic constructs, and performing single cell (scRNA-seq) and single nuclei transcriptomics (sNuc-seq), including assistance with bioinformatic analysis of the transcriptomics datasets. By providing these centralized services, Core B will maximize the chance of success with several of the more complicated molecular techniques proposed in this PPG. Our years of experience with these methods maximizes the likelihood that the complicated molecular techniques proposed in this PPG will succeed.